<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd lie and wait forever by y9gurt (rydellon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968519">I'd lie and wait forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/y9gurt'>y9gurt (rydellon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>everything is going (burning thin) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, no beta we die.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/y9gurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t have to fuckin’—cramp yourself down to fit in here," Tommy says, but makes no actual move to leave the tent to go to a larger space. </p><p>“Why did you run away yesterday?” Ranboo asks.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he settles on, even though he knows exactly what Ranboo is talking about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>everything is going (burning thin) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd lie and wait forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this will make more sense if you've read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910339">think, long and hard.</a> but really just do what you want ig!! hope yall like it!! i think there'll be maybe 2-3 more works in this series!!</p><p>title from the ghost of you by my chemical romance (good song)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy places the jukebox in its final resting place right outside Tnret. He holds Chirp in his hands and places it in the block, sitting down on the grass beside the jukebox. He leans up against it and stares out across the large expanse of water in front of him. He can almost see Dream and him pulling up to the shore the first time they had arrived here, rain soaking Tommy to his core as Dream grabbed his hand to pull him onto land and started building him a dirt shack, ordering him to throw all his stuff in a hole in the ground. </p><p>That last one was just a daily occurrence now, but it had been weird at the time.</p><p>The newly relocated portal shimmers out of the corner of Tommy’s eyes and he turns his head slowly, watching as Ranboo steps out of the portal and dusts some spare basalt remnants off of his shoulders before turning to wave at Tommy.</p><p>Tommy gives a weak smile back and pops Chirp out of the jukebox, throwing it back into his ender chest. By the time he turns around Ranboo has already teleported to the edge of Tnret, and is ducking slightly to fit inside, sitting on Tommy’s bed.</p><p>“You don’t have to fuckin’—cramp yourself down to fit in here,” Tommy says, but makes no actual move to leave the tent to go to a larger space, instead grasping desperately behind him to stabilize himself on the ender chest.</p><p>Ranboo just sits there. It would be comical, the way his back bends under the low wool of the tent, except he’s staring at Tommy like he wants something from him, and the last person who had stared at him like that had blown up a country. </p><p>“Why did you run away yesterday?” Ranboo asks, and Tommy actually physically slumps back onto the ender chest, his legs deciding they were going to stop supporting his weight.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he settles on, even though he knows exactly what Ranboo is talking about.</p><p>Sprinting away at the first sight of Tubbo he had gotten in a week. He’s hyper aware of the compass in his ender chest that forever points towards New L’Manburg, and the thought of it raises the newly developing lump in his esophagus closer to the back of his throat.</p><p>“He misses you, y’know,” Ranboo looks down and grabs the thin blankets of Tommy’s bed between two of his fingers, the black skin stark against the white of the bed. The half enderman takes a deep breath.</p><p>“I overheard his conversation with Will—Ghostbur, when he gave him a compass that points to you.” Tommy sucks in a sharp breath and his hands clench into fists. He can feel his nails digging into old scars in his palms from the same activity, and a memory jumps to the front of his mind. “He said he misses you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tommy stands on the top of L’Manburg’s walls, looking out over the barren lands surrounding them, the ones that used to be lush and full of trees before this stupid fucking war.</p><p>It’s dark outside, and quiet, quiet enough that Tommy can hear the telltale scrape and groan of someone climbing up the ladder leading to his position.</p><p>“Tommy? Why’re you standing on the wall? It’s windy, get down!” Tubbo says, and Tommy turns around and smiles, taking a deep breath of the fresh air, hands closed in steady fists, fingernails cutting into his palms. </p><p>“It’s nice up here,” Tommy answers, turning back to the landscape as Tubbo grabs the back of his uniform and pulls lightly, queueing Tommy to take a step down.</p><p>He’s still looking out at the landscape as Tubbo gets his hands on Tommy’s fists, white, numb knuckles being slowly rubbed over and covered by Tubbo’s smaller hands.</p><p>“Come on, let go,” Tubbo mumbles, and Tommy hums non-committedly.</p><p>“Come on,” Tubbo prompts again, a bit louder this time, switching Tommy’s hands to be held by one of his own as he reaches out to grab Tommy’s shoulder and squeeze it lightly.</p><p>Tommy’s hands unclench and immediately wrap around Tubbo’s hand and wrist, locked around them.</p><p>Tubbo smiles, even though he now has Tommy’s blood on the white sleeves peeking out of his uniform jacket, even though Tommy’s blood is now smearing on the palm of his hand as Tommy grips it like a lifeline.</p><p>“You…Come to me next time,” Tubbo says, squeezing Tommy’s shoulder again before repositioning them to be leaning up against the top part of the walls, squished together in a heap of teenage boys. “Don’t hurt yourself like this again.”</p><p>Tommy nods into Tubbo’s shoulder and promptly falls asleep, hands still wrapped around Tubbo’s hand and wrist.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There are tears running down Tommy’s face.</p><p>“He misses me?”</p><p>“Oh—eye water, ok, we can deal with this,” Ranboo says, standing up from the bed to pull Tommy to the floor by his wrists. Tommy collapses immediately and Ranboo almost doesn't catch him, but lowers them both to the floor, placing his hands over Tommy’s.</p><p>Tommy, on instinct, wraps one hand around Ranboo’s right hand and one around his right wrist. Ranboo freezes for a second before awkwardly patting Tommy’s hands.</p><p>“He misses me,” Tommy chokes out, letting the tears roll down his face and land on his pants. His pants, with holes in the knees from tripping and falling in his mine, from all the bullshit he’s had to do over and over and over again in this stupid fucking isolated place.</p><p>Ranboo pulls the sleeve of his suit over his hand and rubs it over Tommy’s face gently, the wool scratching over his cheeks softly. Tommy grips his sleeve harder as his hard sobs calm down, his body starting to shake lightly as a sprinkling of tears still falls steadily out of his eyes.</p><p>Ranboo eventually pulls him into a hug, and Tommy’s hands shift from his wrist to the collar on his suit shirt and one of his hands, which has shifted so that Tommy is holding it, even though it reopened the tiny, crescent shaped wounds on his palms.</p><p>“You should talk to him,” Ranboo says, and Tommy laughs wetly into his shoulder.</p><p>“Should I?” Tommy asks, and Ranboo hums.</p><p>“If he misses you, I don’t see where the problem would be?”</p><p>“He…abandoned more than me when he exiled me, Ranboo, he…he abandoned us, our friendship. I don’t know how to talk to him about that,” Tommy says, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his face into Ranboo’s shoulder until he sees flashing lights. “I don’t know how to tell him what he did, cause I don’t think he even knows.”</p><p>Ranboo sighs and pats Tommy’s back a few times. “The first step is actually being able to look him in the face I guess, so we can work on that first.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tommy laughs. “That might help”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>The two laugh and Tommy’s life seems, for just a few moments, a little bit brighter</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahaha more angst coming!! follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/y9gurt">twitter</a><a></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>